De que me sirve la vida
by Ane-Potter17
Summary: Esta historia se basa en momentos antes de que Harry enfrente a Voldemort en la batalla final, demuestra sus sentimientos con Hermione por todo lo que está pasando...


_Hola! Pues quería publicar este songfic, que escribí hace rato, pero me gusta mucho, y creo que le dan mucho sentimiento a lo que uno está leyendo o escribiendo, por eso me gustan mucho los songfics, porque me gusta relacionar hechos y canciones siempre, _

_"De que me sirve la vida" es una canción súper linda! interpretada por el grupo Camila, se nota el sentimiento con el que cantan... pueden escucharla en:_

_.?q=De+Que+Me+Sirve+La+Vida&idm=65829__ es súper linda_

_Esta historia se basa en momentos antes de que Harry enfrente a Voldemort en la batalla final, demuestra sus sentimientos con Hermione por todo lo que está pasando..._

La batalla en el castillo de Hogwarts había sido muy dura, había muchos muertos y heridos en los dos bandos. El castillo estaba muy destruido los hechizos habían sido disparados en todas direcciones durante la batalla. Voldemort amplió su voz para que todos lo escucharan.

- ¡Harry Potter! Ven y enfréntate a mí, no te sigas escondiendo - bramó - te estoy esperando en las puertas del castillo, ven pronto si quieres que esto acabe ya y no sigan muriendo tus amigos.

Harry sabía lo que debía hacer, tenía que enfrentarlo y darlo todo en el duelo, ya no quería ver a sus amigos sufriendo y muriendo por él, aunque no estaba seguro de si volvería con vida de ese encuentro. Sentía tristeza por todas las perdidas, pero sentía que en lo profundo de su ser algo se desagarraba, al ver al amor de su vida herida, la mujer que siempre lo acompañó y apoyó todo ese tiempo.

Hermione estaba acostada entre el grupo de los heridos y la señora Weasley la estaba atendiendo. Harry se acercó lentamente, pues quería despedirse de ella por si no volvía del encuentro que tendría con Voldemort. La señora Weasley al verlo, se alejó dejándolos solos.

- Hermione - susurró tomándole la mano dulcemente

- Harry - murmuró, tratando de sonreír al ver al chico junto a ella

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Más o menos, solo tengo que recuperar un poco de energías y podré luchar otra vez - contestó la chica acariciando la mejilla de Harry - y tú ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, pero tengo un poco de miedo, no sé si vuelva a verte, no sé que va pasar - Harry trató de contener las lágrimas y apretó la mano que sostenía de Hermione.

_"Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido,_

_No sé si algún día vuelva a verte_

_No es fácil aceptar haber perdido"_

- No tengas miedo, yo voy contigo - Hermione trató de levantarse pero Harry la detuvo

- No quiero que te arriesgues por mí, ya has sufrido mucho por mi culpa y esto solo lo puedo hacer yo - una lágrima se escapó del ojo del chico, que trató que Hermione no se diera cuenta, limpiándola rápidamente y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

- Pero yo he decidido estar siempre a tu lado, no me dejes aquí - suplicó

- Esta vez no puedes venir conmigo - ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron un momento en silencio.

_"Por más que supliqué no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te ama_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino"_

- Prefiero morir contigo, que quedarme aquí viendo como luchas contra Voldemort

- Esta vez no se puede mi cielo

- No quiero vivir sin ti, tienes que volver a mi lado - dijo Hermione, llorando y abrazando fuertemente a Harry

_"De que me sirve la vida, si eres lo que yo pido,_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan, pero me mantiene vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida, sino la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti ya le he perdido"_

- Herm, quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, siempre te voy a amar - Harry le dio un dulce beso en los labios - fui muy feliz contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado y si ya no vuelvo…

- ¡Tienes que volver Harry James Potter! - lo interrumpió Hermione - eres un mago muy poderoso, y no puedes dejarme sola en esta vida.

_"Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_De haberte entregado el corazón"_

- Prométeme que volverás a mi lado después de enfrentarte a Voldemort, prométemelo - ordenó Hermione

- Te lo prometo - Harry trató de sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

- No quiero una vida sin ti Harry, te amo y si mueres yo también habré muerto - Hermione lloraba y le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

_"De que me sirve la vida, si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida, sino la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti ya le he perdido"_

- No llores - trató de consolarla - tu amor me da valor y fuerza para enfrentarme a Voldemort, yo también te amo y siempre estaré contigo - Harry trataba de mostrarse fuerte.

- Recuerda que lo prometiste

- Sí, lo sé, te amo - le susurró al oído y le dio un dulce beso, sin estar seguro si volvería a hacerlo-

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, se sentía más fuerte por el amor que lo unía a Hermione, recordar los momentos que habían compartido juntos lo hacían sonreír y deseaba terminar pronto el duelo con Voldemort para regresar con el amor de su vida.

Hermione lloraba tratando de mantener viva la única esperanza de que su Harry volvería con vida, porque sin él la vida ya no tenía sentido.

_"De que me sirve la vida, si eres lo que yo pido…_

_De que me sirve la vida, sino la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti ya le he perdido"_

Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen un review, a mi me encanta esta canción y creo que se adaptaba perfectamente a los hechos que quería describir, gracias por leer


End file.
